Nightsong
by Dissonanita
Summary: Two experiments escape in an post apoptotic word. There they met six boys.


For twenty-five years I have been in this lab. Everyday a new injection, a new test. Running a hand through my black hair, my white eyes watched their every move.

Hearing a small movement to my left, I glanced over to the kennel right next to mine. Inside was the young girl I vowed to protect twenty years ago when she was born. She sat in her corner, knees to her chest. Her white hair hunged in her black eyes. She, just like me, was dressed in the orange jumpsuit with our numbers on our backs.

A loud bang caught our attention. I walked to the gate of my kennel rubbing the tattoo number on my forearm, anxious for what was going to happen.

Screams filled the air. I looked over to see the young girl looking over at me wondering what was going on.

The lab door flew off its hinges to the other side of the room.

Experiments like me and the young girl, S818, came through the lab door. Some were beasts, others were humanoid like us. We watches as they ripped apart the scientists that was in the room with us. Blood was splattered everywhere.

As the lab was empitied out, one of the humanoid creatures grabbed the bloody keys off the floor unlocking the other caged experiments including us. I ran into S818's cage grabbing her hand and leading her out.

Not long after we ran from the lab I spied six boys in the distance.

'Quick Changed your form.' I say mentally to her

We changed into our human forms, only our hair and eyes didn't change. We walked towards the boys pretending to be normal humans. But they spotted our tattoos on our arms, two of them pulled out their guns. I step in front of S818. I could feel her pressed against me scared and grey clouds begain to form in the sky above us.

One of the boys without a gun was looking at S818 hidden behind me. He seemed younger then the rest.

"Guys this doesn't feel right." He said

"They seem too normal." Said another with intelligence behind his eyes

One started walking to us.

"We won't hurt you if you let us go. We are just trying to escape." I told them

I felt rain drops on my bare skin and heard the sobs of S818. One boy lowers his gun while the other, the leader kept his point at us

"Hey! Don't cry!" Panicked the last boy

The leader lowers his gun as the boys took a few steps back. S818 comes up beside me, wiping her eyes.

The youngest one walks up in front pulling out a cookie, handing it towards S818. I watched as she steps closer reaching but pausing for a spilt second before quickly grabbing it and running behind me.

I heard growing, looking over I saw a pack of experimental wolves. Eyes red with hatred and three times the size of normal wolves. Their fur had turn into blades and they were ready to attack. The two boys raised their guns again.

Without thinking I stood between of the boys and the wolves. S818 wasn't far behind me. I stared down the pack leader, he stared back baring his teeth. After a few minutes the wolves backed away before running off.

I turn to the boys, seeing the two lower the guns.

"Let's go." Said the leader

The boys walked off following their leader. I watched them walked away thinking I would never see them again when I feel S818 grab my hand. She pulled me along following the boys.

'What are you doing?' I asked her mentally

'He gave me a cookie.' Her voice whispered in my mind

I see the youngest boy glance back and hit the other's arms. The leader stops looking back at us. I force S818 to stop. I watched, waiting for any threats from the boys. When the leader starts walking again so does S818 dragging me along.

When we get to a run down house, I spy a large tree right in front.

As the six boys went inside I took S818 to the tree, jumping into it making ourselves comfortable.

As it began to get dark the boy who gave S818 the cookie came out carrying food. I watched as he set it down at the base of the tree before walking back inside. I jumped down gathering up the food before jumping back up. I spilt it up, giving more to S818.

When her belly was full, S818 fell asleep, head in my lab. I hummed softly while stroking her hair as I staied awaked watching


End file.
